Friends Forever
by Queen Bee
Summary: Rory and Jess have been friends since they were 13, now 17 there might be more than friendship in store for them.


Note: This is my first story on ff.net but I'm sure there will be many to come.  
  
Background: Jess has lived in Stars Hollow since he was 13, now 17 he and Rory are best friends but could there be more?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was sitting on the couch in Jess and Luke's apartment reading while Jess was cleaning up the kitchen, "Want a soda?" He asked as he got one out for himself.  
  
Still engrossed in her book Rory shook her head and kept reading.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked, curious as to what was causing her to ignore him.  
  
She held the book up so he could see tho cover, "A Fine Balance." He read out loud.  
  
Rory just nodded and kept reading.  
  
"Well I assume it's good." He said with a smirk.  
  
Rory sighed and put the book down, "Trying to hit a word goal today?"  
  
"Huh?" He asked, confusion showing on his face.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You won't shut up."  
  
"Fine." Jess pulled a book out of his back pocket and sat down next to Rory.  
  
"What are you reading, what is it about, how long have you been reading it?" Rory teased.  
  
"You're being mean." Jess said, pretending to be hurt by her words.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory stuck out her bottom lip, "Forgive me?"  
  
Jess just ignored her.  
  
"Jess." She threw her arms around him and started kissing his cheek, "Please please please."  
  
Jess couldn't keep from laughing, "Okay stop it."  
  
"Hello." Lorelai said as she walked in, "Didn't mean to interrupt, sorry."  
  
"Mother!" Rory rolled her eyes and let go of Jess.  
  
"It's Friday." Lorelai said looking at her watch, "We have to go home and get ready."  
  
Rory nodded and stood up, "See ya Jess."  
  
"Stop by when you get done with dinner, we have to study." Jess said.  
  
Rory nodded, "Have coffee made."  
  
"You bet." Jess said as they walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, that was fun." Lorelai said as they pulled onto the highway after leaving another one of the fun filled Friday night dinners.  
  
"He's not gonna do it." Rory said, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "Not a chance."  
  
A small smile crept across Rory's face, "Could you see Jess in a tux?"  
  
Lorelai's face lit up, "I'd pay money."  
  
"Besides a debutante isn't really my thing." Rory said.  
  
"It's up to you, if you want to do it you can, but you don't have to." Lorelai told her.  
  
"Don't forget to drop me off at Luke's, I have to help Jess study for a test on Monday." Rory reminded her mother.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "You gonna wear that?" She asked, pointing to Rory's dress.  
  
"I'll get Jess to find me something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"...that doesn't make sense." Jess said, his head in his hands.  
  
"It would if you would pay attention." Rory scolded.  
  
Jess lifted his head, "We've been doing this for almost three hours."  
  
Rory looked at Jess' watch, "CRAP!"  
  
Rory's sudden outburst made Jess jump, "Shhh, Luke's sleeping up there."  
  
"Jess it's 12:35 I have to go to sleep sometime tonight." She took a sip of her coffee and made a disgusted face, "Cold."  
  
Jess smiled, "It's been sitting there for a half an hour."  
  
"I've gotta go home." She said, standing up.  
  
Jess shook his head, "Just stay here tonight."  
  
"What?' She asked.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bed." He told her, "It's too late to drive home."  
  
"Mom has the jeep." Rory pointed out.  
  
Jess and Rory walked up to the apartment, "I'm taking the couch." Rory said after Jess had put a pillow and blanket on the couch.  
  
He shook his head in protest, "You take my bed and I'll sleep here."  
  
Rory sat down on the Couch, "No."  
  
"Fine." Jess rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.  
  
Rory looked over at him annoyed, "Go to bed."  
  
"You want me to wear a tux?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory's eyes got wide, "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Lorelai told me when you went to change." He said with a smile, "I'll do it if you want me to."  
  
"I dunno." She put her head on his shoulder, "I'm sleepy."  
  
"Me too." He said, but neither of them moved.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know you all love me for leaving you at such a dumb spot but I got tired and I wanted to post the first chapter :) Well I hope you like it. Please review. 


End file.
